interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoney War
Concentrates on diplomacy and intrigue, with colonies, espionage and a Defcon meter. Tribute Tribute is gained each turn as the following: :fortification level + alliances(colonies held/enemies in Europe) This in this case, it is most expedient for the larger nations such as England, Germany and Poland to court alliances from the smaller ones, who also benefit just as much. Gameplay During your turn, you may do the following: *Occupy - send troops to garrison a hostile territory. Unlike normaly CtW games, the scenario is based off your using a small army to take all enemy cities. This normally is used against people at peace with you *Annex - is a normal CtW scenario. To do this would result in all-out conflict: if you declare war against any one faction, its allies may turn on you! Tech tree restrictions Unlike other CtWs, players are not allowed to build the following buildings during a CtW: *Airstrip *War factory *Naval yard The only way to construct these is by building a project in a region. Airstrips and war factories are unlocked so long as you have at least one instance of their corresponding projects present on the CtW map; Naval yards are available only in scenarios involving regions which host merchant marine bases. Projects At any time, you may build any one of the following projects in any of your territories, which also grant a small trickle of tribute as well as improve the infrastructure you receive in CtW games. The projects buildable are: *Radar systems: 150 tribute to construct, and grants the use of the Decryption Station wonder if the host territory attacks or is attacked in a CtW. You must have at least one region with radar systems in order to build airstrips during a CtW in any territory. *Railway stockyard: 170 tribute to construct, and grants the use of two engineering facilities in his or her capital if the host territory attacks or is attacked in a CtW. Contributes 10 tribute per turn. You must have at least one region with a railway stockyard in order to build War Factories during a CtW in any territory. *Merchant marine base: 190 tribute to construct, and grants the player the ability to construct naval yards if the host territory attacks or is attacked. Contributes 20 tribute per turn. Unlike other projects, naval yards can be constructed only in regions with a merchant marine base. *Oil pipeline: 200 tribute to construct, and grants the player a bonus of 150 oil in his/her stockpile whenever a CtW scenario involving the host territory takes place. You can only construct up to three oil pipelines throughout your entire domain. Projects are highly valuable resources, and thus should be looked after as much as you can. If a territory is annexed by another hostile power, the project is immediately lost and a new one must be built there. Victory Conditions The campaign ends immediately once the following are achieved: *One or more factions achieves its national objectives. *10 or more factions were eliminated *All factions are at war with one another Once this is achieved, a normal CtW reckoning takes place if no factions achieved its national objectives, based off how much territory each survivor gained. In the event of national objectives being achieved, however, that player will have obtained a strategic victory, with a printout explaining what happened, and the campaign immediately ends. National objectives *Britain: prevent any other faction in Europe from gaining any more than 25% of the map, attain 2,000 tribute. *France: Middle East, Africa, and no nation to achieve 25% of map *Soviet Union: 40% of the map and Ukraine, Baltic regions, Balkans, and Bulgaria *Germany: Russia, Central Europe, Poland, 40% of the map *Italy: 2,000 tribute, and Greece, Dalmatia and Africa *Romania: Bulgaria, Southern Russia, Transylvania, and highest average in fortification among all European nations *Turkey: Greece, Balkans, Dalmatia, Middle East, 40% of map *Greece: Cyprus, Turkey, Balkans, Bulgaria, and highest average in fortification among all European nations *Poland: Ukraine, Baltic regions, and highest average in fortification among all European nations *Hungary: Transylvania, Balkans, no other nation to achieve more than 25% of map Factions *British Commonwealth - this faction has 2 merchant marine bases in Southern England and Scotland *France - this faction has a merchant marine base in Morocco, as well as a railway stockyard near Paris *Germany - this faction has a railway stockyard near the border with Belgium (League of Nations) *Poland - this faction has a radar network set up near its capital *Hungary *Kingdom of Italy - this faction has a railway stockyard in Northern Italy *Greece *Turkey *Romania - this faction has an oil pipeline *Soviet Union - this faction has a radar network, two merchant marine bases and a railway stockyard somewhere...as well as an oil pipeline in the Caucasus *League of Nations (Oslo Group, based in Switzerland, unplayable) - this faction has a railway stockyard in Switzerland, and a merchant marine base in Norway *Spain (unplayable) *Netherlands & Dutch East Indies (unplayable) - this faction has a merchant marine base in its home territory *Iraq (unplayable) - this faction has an oil pipeline *Iran (unplayable) - this faction has an oil pipeline *Finland (unplayable) *Portugal (unplayable)